


Age is Just a Number, but so is a Prison Sentence

by the_sinferno



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinferno/pseuds/the_sinferno
Summary: Interdimensional travel is a thing. Miles has a hard-on for Peter. Peter has a hard-on for following the law. Dicks whip out, and porn ensues.





	Age is Just a Number, but so is a Prison Sentence

He was fucked. Specifically, fucked in the head, Peter realized. He had never been the best person, even as a superhero, but this was truly a new low. A low that even most prison inmates would never reach. And it was all to blame on one scrawny little kid named Miles. A kid with so little sense of personal boundaries, he had fallen asleep curled up to Peter’s side like a kitten. Incredibly adorable, and incredibly dangerous. 

But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start from the beginning, one last time. Peter Parker returned to his universe safely and his first plan was to win back MJ. He was determined to become a better man, but he failed spectacularly. It turns out, old habits die hard, and MJ was having none of it. Flowers only went so far when his old fears crept up again. The fact that he was an irredeemably shitty adult didn’t help. 

In the middle of all this, interdimensional travel became possible in an easily accessible way via a route that the author of this fic won’t delve into because we’re all here for the porn anyway- 

So after this ordeal, Miles had been visiting his universe with increasing frequency. Despite all the growing up Miles had done in the span of 2 days, the kid was still sneaking out of his dorm whenever possible. Before, he would sneak out into the city and wander around in his own dimension. But why settle for that when interdimensional traveling is on the table. The first time Miles appeared in his home, Peter was asleep. He was enjoying a peaceful slumber after crying himself to sleep after being re-rejected by MJ, only to be woken up by a body landing on him. From that first night, Miles was there to stay. Until school started, of course. And weekends when he got to stay home. But aside from that, Peter was stuck with Miles all week long. 

Miles would do his homework in Peter’s apartment. Make dinner there (sometimes), wash the dishes there (sometimes), and even sleep there (always). In the past few weeks of this routine, they had grown even closer. They fell into a domestic pattern of Father and Son, but with a lot more crime and a lot less shared bloodlines. And Miles had his reasons for sticking around so often. 

“Well, Gwen and Peni go to school, Noir and porker go to work. So I figured you’re the only one with nothing to do.” 

That hurt Peter’s ego, but he couldn’t refute it. He also didn’t mind the company. Up until Miles had started visiting, Peter was still living out of half-packed cardboard boxes, never bothering to fully unpack. While Miles didn’t care about the mess, Peter wanted to leave a good impression on his spiderling. Also, it gave Peter a reason to actually start cooking. With vegetables, too! It was harder to justify eating nothing but fast food when a guest was over, and the cost of eating out doubled. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Miles was a good influence on his life. 

Which is why the flip side of it was so difficult to deal with. Miles was a fantastic influence on his life, yes. But he began to bleed into his mind in ways that were… what’s the word… Illegal. Yes, very illegal. Ways that would be unspeakable to most people, but none of us are here for a censored version of these thoughts now, are we? To put it simply, Peter wanted to fuck Miles. He wanted to stick his dick so far up the kid’s ass, he’d be walking with a limp. Peter wanted to have Miles suck him off, he wanted to suck Miles off, and so much more. But Miles was not a sexual being. Kids are not sexual beings, Peter reasoned to himself. This was all absurd to even consider. 

Yet the kid had this way of moving about and interacting with the world around him that felt too innocent. The type of innocent you see when you look at a tiny baby bird and think to yourself how you want to squeeze the life out of it. Or fuck it, in this case.

Miles had that same effect on him. So innocent-seeming in his actions that it made Peter want to defile him. Namely, when Miles would stretch across his bed revealing the cutest strip of skin just above his crotch. Or when the back of his shorts dropped down just enough to show the top of his adorably pert ass. Even worse, when Miles would take a shower in Peter’s apartment and come out with nothing but a towel around his waist while prancing about the living room as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was beginning to drive Peter mad. 

Tonight was no exception. The kid came over for a movie night. Movie night was becoming a regular occurrence at Peter’s house. Miles was excited by the different set of films and shows Peter’s universe had that differed from his own. They were currently running through all the classic films of the earlier decades. Popular films such as Horse Seats on Fire, or Steven Prince’s “That”. 

They were in the middle of watching the latter when Miles, sitting on the couch next to him, slumped on his shoulder. Peter panicked for the briefest moment, wondering if sudden death was a side-effect to dimension hopping, until the kid snored. Ah, he just fell asleep without warning. The kid was always on the go. If he wasn’t fighting crime, he was in school. If he was doing neither, he was exploring Peter’s universe. It made sense that he would fall asleep on Peter. 

Pathetically, having Miles’ cheek on his shoulder was enough to awaken some horrible feelings in him. He couldn’t help but get an erection from the simple gesture. These past few weeks of living domestically with Miles had translated in his mind from being a caring father, to wanting to do terrible, terrible things to him. Like gargle his saliva-

But he was an adult. A mature and wise adult who knew not to let his dick do the thinking for him. Instead of ravaging the teen like he wanted to, he wiggled his way out from under the snoring kid. Miles fell over sideways on the couch with little more than an “mmph.”

Peter debated on just leaving it at that, but Miles was contorted in a way that did not look good for his neck. Again, it’s time to be mature about the situation, Peter reasoned. He was the adult. It was time to look out for his young student. Peter reached down, fingers twitching as he tried to figure out the best way to go about this. He settled on “bridal style” as his mode of transporting Miles to the bed, and hoisted him up in his arms as gently as possible. 

Miles huffed in his sleep but otherwise didn’t protest. Peter stumbled to the bed where he laid Miles down. Not wanting to disturb him any more than he had to, Peter leaned over the kid’s sleeping body to grab the end of the blanket. He was planning on draping the edge of the blanket over Miles to keep him warm. Quesadilla style, if you will. But he was interrupted by the sensation of something pressing up against his crotch. 

“Are you hard?”

Peter flailed back in a spectacular jump. On the bed, Miles had his leg bent upwards. His thigh had just rubbed on Peter’s hard on. Ohhh no, ah fuck, this was bad. This was really bad. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Peter did an about-face, refusing to look at Miles. “I just thought sleeping on the couch looked uncomfortable, so I moved ya. But you’re welcome to go back home to sleep.” Peter was sweating bullets. There was no saving himself from this. 

The bed creaked as Miles sat up. Peter stole a quick glance of the boy behind him, just as he was rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Too fucking cute, agh! “It’s not that big of a deal if you’re hard.” He was playing it cool, but the tremble in his voice said otherwise. Damn it! He must have really spooked the kid.

“I think it’s just better if you go back home,” Peter said. There was no use in trying to argue this. Better to rip off the awkwardness like a bandaid and send the kid off home quickly so he could spend the night trying to drown himself in junk food. “I’m sorry you had to see this, Miles. I know this must feel scary but I promise this has nothing to do with you,” what a fucking lie, “this just happens to adults for no reason sometimes.” 

Peter didn’t want to lose the kid’s trust in him. He felt like he violated the innocent mind of a child. If Miles never visited him again, he wouldn’t question it. 

In the middle of his self-wallowing, Peter was interrupted by a hand against his back. Not the pressure of a full hand, but only the light touch of a knuckle nudging him to turn around. When he did, Miles was staring up at him with all the courage in the world he could muster up. 

“Let me help you.” 

Peter’s nose twitched. No, he couldn’t have heard that right. He stuck his pinky into his ear in an attempt to clear out any blockages that might be muffling what the kid was really saying. 

“What?” 

“I said, let me help you.” Miles didn’t back down from his statement, but his staring faltered. His eyes were looking anywhere but Peter. To the ceiling, the floor, the walls, anywhere but him. 

“I don’t think you understand what you’re trying to pull.” Peter was light headed. His stomach twisted, threatening to upchuck its contents. “Just go home, Miles.” 

“Listen, I’ve spent way too long trying to seduce you and this is the first inch you’ve given me so I’m taking it.” Miles sputtered out, finally looking up at Peter defiantly. 

“S-seducing!? What do you know about seducing!” Was this seriously happening? This entire situation read off like bad fanfiction, not real life, holy fuck. 

“I know enough to know it’s useless on you!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re a kid for crying out loud, Miles, please just leave-” Peter was having a meltdown. He was being a good adult! But Miles wasn’t letting him. 

Miles slapped his hands against his own cheeks, pulling them down in annoyance. “Yes I’ve been trying to seduce you but clearly none of it is enough to make you actually do something, so I’m tired!” He got bolder with each word. Miles began inching closer to him. “Do you have any idea how cold it is in your apartment? How many times do I have to walk around in this freezing cold apartment in nothing but a towel for you to do something? How many times do I have to rub your clothes on my armpits, wikihow explicitly states that stink has something to do with finding people attractive and I read that might do something but nope, you’re too dense!” 

Everything after the word ‘armpit’ seized to compute. Peter blinked, dumbfounded at the fact that Miles was more self-aware than he took him for, but at the same time more naive than he had expected. Wait, was the thing about the armpits real? Is that why all his stuff smelled mysteriously of ax body spray? All these questions and more will never be answered because this entire situation was a disaster. “No no, noooo, no. Nope. Miles, I will show you to the portal please get your stuff.” 

Peter reached out to grab Miles by the shoulder, prepared to coax him out of his apartment, but Miles grabbed his arm instead. Miles didn’t say a word as he pulled Peter’s hand down. Both silently watched as Miles guided Peter’s hand down between them, before finally pressing it against Miles’ crotch. The kid was hard.

“Please, Peter...” He whispered, large eyes gazing up at him. Despite the bravado, it was obvious Miles was anxious. He didn’t want to be rejected. Or maybe this was a ploy to get Peter to feel guilty and do whatever he wanted? “If you help me, I’ll help you too.”

Oh hell, even if this was a ploy, at this point Peter knew saying no wasn’t an option. Though every single possible option was the wrong choice. If he rejected Miles, he’d have to deal with the repercussions of teenage angst. Miles might become distant, and Peter genuinely didn’t want to lose Miles. If he said yes, he might have the cops banging down on his door. Not only that, but ignoring legal repercussions, Miles was a kid! This might do irreversible damage to his delicate psyche and it would be all Peter’s fault. It was a lose-lose situation. 

But God, did he want to say yes and ravage him anyways. Who was he to kick a gift horse in the mouth? Especially when the gift was an adorable alternate dimension of himself who was literally begging for it. 

With the hand that wasn’t between Miles’ legs, Peter slapped his hand against his own face. “You little cock weasel.” 

Miles realized the tone had changed, and a smile spread across his face. God! Why did he have to look so sweet and innocent at this very moment? Miles released Peter’s hand and did a nosedive back into the bed. He splayed his arms and legs across the bed and stared at Peter expectantly. 

“Come on, I have school in like 5 hours so we have to be quick.”

“Please, don’t talk about school right now. For crying out loud, anything but that.” Peter was a bad grown-up. A terrible, worthless adult, who was walking over to the bed without a clue of how to go about this. Yet despite the horrifying situation at hand, and how nervous he was, Peter’s cock never gave up. It was still there, reminding him of all his terrible decisions as it pressed against his sweatpants. 

“Ok, then what should I talk about?” Miles sat up on the bed, looking up to Peter for guidance. 

“You don’t.” 

“Well that’s no fun,” Miles huffed. 

Peter shut his eyes, robotically making his way to the bed and sitting at the edge of it. Too far for Miles to really do anything. Peter groaned, trying to work out the next course of action. There wasn’t exactly a handbook of how to initiate what can be plainly called molestation of a minor. And if there was such a handbook, he wouldn’t be caught dead with it. But now he was living the reality of it. It was time to make up things on the fly. 

Peter turned to stare at Miles. He was kneeling on the bed, hands on his lap as he looked at Peter with puppy dog eyes. The innocent picture was tainted by the tent pitching up the front of Miles’ shorts. 

“Nevermind, this is wrong, this is very wrong!” Peter scrambled back up to his feet and prepared to walk right out the door, erection and all. What was he thinking! This was absolutely insane. He couldn’t let himself be harassed into molesting a 13-year-old. This is part of what being an adult was, making the smart choices, which at this moment was walking right out. 

His path to the door was interrupted by Miles who rushed to beat him to the door, covering the doorknob with his body. Miles was breathing heavily, mouth opening and closing as he tried to gather his own thoughts. Peter was doing his best to keep his cool, but mentally he was shrieking. He was doing the right thing. The right fucking thing and this happens to him. 

“Y-you can’t leave me alone here!” Miles said. His hands pushed back against the door, knees bent as if trying to push the exit away. “You’ve been helping me with a lot of things, how is this any different?” After saying that, even Miles made an expression that revealed he was spitting out the first things that came to mind. But he stuck to it. “It isn’t that big of a deal, it’s not like you’re forcing yourself on me. If anything I’m the bad one here.” 

“Miles, no, no you haven’t done anything wrong you’re just a kid. But that doesn’t mean I have to do something wrong because you can’t tell how wrong this is.” Peter felt like he was suffocating. Was he getting guilt tripped into molesting someone? 

Miles bit his lips, staring up at Peter. “Please, Peter... Just think of it as helping me.” As Miles said that, he shut his eyes tight, and his hand reached down to grab his own crotch. He whimpered, opening his eyes again to look at Peter with those damn eyes. “I really need your help.” His fingers were on either side of the bulge in his shorts, outlining it for Peter to see. 

“Oh Christ.” Peter slapped his hands over his face. “Fine then, if you’re so desperate, take care of yourself. Right here, right now.” Peter was done trying to play a good adult. “If you’re so desperate to have your dick played with, I want to see you do it to yourself.” 

“What?” All of Miles’ bravado disappeared. “I can’t do _that_ in front of you, it’s embarrassing!”

“Ah, but you were so willing earlier so have my cock up your ass, weren’t you.” This was... kind of good? At least now Peter had somewhat of a handle on the situation, which made him feel a tad better. 

“That’s different,” Miles tried to argue. “A-and I didn’t say anything about… that.” He couldn't even say the words!

“Well tell me what I’m supposed to do then.” Peter was genuinely looking for an answer. He knew 1,000 different things he wanted to do to the kid. Terrible things. But he wasn’t sure what he was _supposed_ to do. Certainly not string him up to the ceiling with his sticky webbing (heh) and dangle him like a naughty meat chandelier to fuck. Not yet, at least. 

Miles pursed his lips. “I don’t know either, I just know that I really like you, and I think you like me too-“

“I do.”

Miles smiled at that, which only made his stomach do a flip. Peter B. Parker had it bad for this kid. 

“So I don’t think there’s anything wrong with making each other feel... nice? And if you want me to... to do _that_ , it’s fine, but I don’t want to be alone. Don’t make me do this alone.” 

Oh God, this boy was not going to let it go. And truth be told, Peter didn’t want him too, but he couldn’t say that.

“I don’t know what I want you to do, but I know I don’t want this to just be me touching myself and you staring. That’s kind of creepy.” Miles raised an eyebrow. 

Peter couldn’t argue that, but god damn it, he was going to find a way to make that exact thing happen if they were going down this path either way.

“Ok. Ok, I get it.” He didn’t, but he should at least pretend he did. “If we’re going to do anything, we should probably go back to the bed.” 

Peter didn’t have to finish that sentence. Miles had run back to the bed, tossing himself onto it. Peter followed after him, albeit slower. His hesitation was beginning to wane, and he was finding himself every bit as excited as the doe-eyed boy staring up at him from the bed. If he was now destined to go to hell, he was going to have a damn good time in the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Miles is still in the phase of showering in ax body spray, pass it on.
> 
> Please leave a review below, I would love some feedback! Constructive criticism would be nice since I'm clearly not the best writer lol. The next chapter is half written already and will be porn.
> 
> This isn't going to be the only PeterxMiles fic I post, I have some other ideas. But I'd also love to see some comments recommending some prompts for me. Can't promise I'll do them, but if some really speak to me, I will try. This ship desperately needs more content.


End file.
